The compound of formula (I):
(which is hereinafter referred to as the “compound of formula (I)” or the “free base”), is a proprietary cancer agent with a novel mechanism of action, inhibiting Class I phosphatidylinositol-3-kinases (PI3Ks). This class of kinases is an attractive target since PI3Ks play a central role in the transduction of cellular signals from surface receptors for survival and proliferation. The compound of formula (I) exhibits a broad spectrum of activity against tumours of multiple histologic types, both in vitro and in vivo.
Said compound of formula (I) may be synthesised according to the methods given in international patent application PCT/EP2003/010377, published as WO 04/029055 A1 on Apr. 8, 2004, (which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), on pp. 26 et seq.
Moreover, said compound of formula (I) is published in international patent application PCT/US2007/024985, published as WO 2008/070150 A1 on Jun. 12, 2008, (which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety), as the compound of Example 13: 2-amino-N-[7-methoxy-8-(3-morpholin-4-ylpropoxy)-2,3-dihydroimidazo[1,2-c]quinazolin-5-yl]pyrimidine-5-carboxamide. Further, said compound of formula (I) is, in WO 2008/070150, described on pp. 9 et seq., and may be synthesized according to the methods given therein on pp. 42 et seq. Biological test data for said compound of formula (I) is given therein on pp. 101 to 107.
Said compound of formula (I) may exist in one or more tautomeric forms: tautomers, sometimes referred to as proton-shift tautomers, are two or more compounds that are related by the migration of a hydrogen atom accompanied by the migration of one or more single bonds and one or more adjacent double bonds.
The compound of formula (I) may for example exist in tautomeric form (Ia), tautomeric form (Ib), or tautomeric form (Ic), or may exist as a mixture of any of these forms, as depicted below. It is intended that all such tautomeric forms are included within the scope of the present invention.

Said compound of formula (I) may exist as a solvate: a solvate for the purpose of this invention is a complex of a solvent and a compound of formula (I) in the solid state. Exemplary solvates include, but are not limited to, complexes of a compound of the invention with ethanol or methanol.
Said compound of formula (I) may exist as a hydrate: Hydrates are a specific form of solvate wherein the solvent is water.